Twisting Time
by Draco's Secret Lover
Summary: HPBtVS crossover, Rating because I don't know what the end will be yet. Spike will try to help the HP people in their war with Voldie. In return, he can use a time turner to try and save Buffy, IF they win the war. Finished, but I may redo it later.
1. The first time I can't think of a name f...

Roses are red, Violets are Blue. Me no own, So you no Sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
He paused as the terrified screams echoed out of the dark alley. Grimacing, as he realized exactly what had been going on back there, he jumped out of the vampires way. Noticing it's appearance as it wiped blood off it's mouth, so he would recognize it as a vamp later, just in case.  
  
The pale boy started forward again, only to be halted once more. This time by an average height brunette. She rushed to the vamp, who had his human face again, and threw her arms around his neck, babbling, mostly muffled to incoherence, about how thankful she was, how she's do anything to repay him, and, oddly, how he'd saved her life.  
  
Draco Malfoy was very intruiged by this last part. He slid into the shadows to be less conspicuous. He studied the blonde man, striking blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, a little on the short side. The man rolled those blue eyes and shrugged the girl off. She went on babbling, now asking questions so fast the vamp couldn't answer. Well, couldn't if he'd been listening, that is. The vamp was too busy pulling out a cigarette and looking for a lighter. "Oh, bloody hell." He muttered, not finding one.  
  
The girl, seeing an oppourtunity to make him listen, pulled out a lighter. He reaches for it, but she pulls it back. "Answer my question and you can have it." She says.  
  
"Bloody hell." He repeats. "Right then, I'm listening. Go on."  
  
"Okay! What was that, who are you and what are you?"  
  
"Troll, Spike, vampire." He drawled. "Now give me the damn lighter."  
  
She handed it over and immediately started talking again. "Is your mouth okay? He hit you pretty hard. Can I help do anything? Hey, which way are you going?"  
  
"I'm fine. Now stop your yammering and bugger off!" His angry tone didn't even phase her, and she followed as he tried to walk away.  
  
"I'm going this way too." She said happily.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and said "Well, then, I'm going the other way." He turned and went off, leaving the confused girl behind. "Irritating little sot." Draco heard him mutter as he passed by the doorway. "Bloody sodding chip. Stupid Scoobies. Slayer." At this last part, he seemed to slow down and the angry look left his face.  
  
Draco watched Spike go into the grocery store before coming out of the shadows. The vamp might be angry that he'd been following. And if what he'd been told about this 'William the Bloody' was true, then he did not want the vamp to be angry.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
  
As he sat in the bar, Draco wondered the best way to talk to this 'Spike'. To convince him to help. He'd already ruled out kidnap, hostage, and threats, and was considering free blood when Spike walked in and sat down next to Draco. "Allright, wanker. You got my attention. Why the hell you been following me?"  
  
Draco was stunned speechless. For about fifteen seconds. "I have an offer for you. One I know you can't refuse."  
  
"Oh yeah? Do tell. If I like it, I may not rip your throat out." Spike groled, low and feral, and went half game face for emphasis. Draco didn't seem phased in the least, and Spike was impressed. /Now here's a human I might like./ He thought to himself.  
  
"How'd you like to get your slayer back? Or better yet, have her never have gone in the first place?" Spike turned fully towards Draco, entranced.  
  
"Keep talking."  
  
  
Two hours later, Spike sat in his crypt, wading through his memories of the conversation with the pale boy who had been trailing him. The boy, Draco Malfoy was his name, had told him that there was a way to bring back Buffy. If. And apparently it was a big if, because this Malfoy boy wouldn't tell him what he had to do yet.  
  
**~Corny flashback fade-out~**  
  
"How'd you like to get your slayer back? Or better yet, have her never have gone in the first place?"  
  
"Keep talking."  
  
"Here's the deal. You help us, we help you. It's simple enough."  
  
"Help you do what?"  
  
"Meet us here at one tomorrow night." Draco handed Spike a folded piece of paper.  
  
"Bloody hell boy! Tell me now."  
  
"That's not part of the deal. If you show tomorrow, you'd better be prepared to help us. If you're not there, you can forget about her." The stranger was obviously referring to Buffy.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Don't be rash. Think it over." The pale boy got off the stool and headed towards the door.  
  
"Hey, boy! Who are you?"  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He went to the door and turned. "Oh, and William? Don't be late." With that, the boy disappeared so quickly Spike wondered if me might've imagined it all.  
  
**~corny flashback fade-in~**  
  
Spike pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his duster pocket. It was strange, yet familiar to him. It was a yellowed-white sort of color and thicker than normal. It reminded him of back before he was turned, of writing poetry, and of Cecily. He unfolded it and looked at the address.   
  
782 North Side  
Sunnydale  
  
It was written in a dark, emeral green ink. As Spike looked at it, a swirl of ink appeared at the bottom of the note. He gaped at it as the swirl formed itself into letters.  
  
Be on time and be  
READY!!  
  
The words and address swirled all together and formed a green snake. The snake then turned into a red lion, before disappearing altogether. Spike blinked and rubbed his eyes. How the hell did that happen? Was the pale boy some sort of demon? No, he didn't give off any 'dark' vibes, so Spike really didn't think so. Warlock maybe? They were mostly human. Spike decided to just be ready for anything to happen when he went the next night.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Draco sat in the stacks of the old crumbling library at the council headqarters. He had to find out all he could about this 'slayer' that William the Bloody was talking about. He had been able to convince William to help by bullshitting through the conversation using the bits he had heard William say to himself outside the alley earlier.  
  
If William found out he didn't even know anything about this slayer, his whole mission was fucked. Damn mission. Stupid Order. Bloody stupid war. As he grabbed another book, he heard someone come into the room. /Oh, hell./ He grabbed his invisibility cloak and pushed the books he was reading under the shelves. Backing into a corner, he heard the intruders speak. "I know I heard someone in here. I'm not making it up."  
  
"You hear someone in one of the rooms at least twice a day Alan. I think you just need your hearing checked." Came a woman's voice. "Come on, let's go back up. I have to be in the meeting today to discuss the whole slayer thing."  
  
"But I really heard something!" The man whined. "I heard a kind of a pop and then the books were shuffled. And someone keeps muttering stuff."  
  
"Well, you stay here then. I'm going back up." Draco heard the great wooden doors creak open again.  
  
"Hey! Hey, Miriam, wait for..." The man was cut off as the doors slammed shut behind him. /Stupid muggles./ Draco thought. He tried to get back to what he was doing, but his line of thought was shot. He kept thinking about the day he found out about the Order. And the dumb war...  
  
(~~* Corny flashback fade-out*~~)  
  
Draco sat in Potions, flicking puffer fish eyes at Ron and Harry while Hermione kept trying to get them to calm down. Snape had just finished copying ingredients onto his chalkboard when Proffessor Flitwick came running in. "Professor Snape, " he squeaked, "Emergency staff meeting."  
  
Snape went rushing out, yelling to them to not start the potions or there would be severe consequences.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Mcgonagall's voice was heard throughout the castle. "All students report to your common room immediately. The entrances will be sealed shut in fifteen minutes and you had all better be where you are supposed to be...or else." She cut off, ominously. The students in the class,  
Slytherins and Gryfindors alike, looked at each other, wide-eyed. /They weren't this freaked when the chamber of secrets was opened or when Black broke in. What the hell is going on out there?/  
  
As they all picked up their things to go, Draco heard snatches of conversation from Potter and his friends. "Do you think it's him?"  
  
"Oh, Harry! It can't be. There would be reports, wouldn't there?" Came Hermione's scared voice.  
  
"D'ya think it's time? Mum and Dad wouldn't have kept this from us and I'm sure the Ministry would know............" The rest of Ron's comment was cut off as Millicent Bullstrode passed by him on her way to the door.  
  
"......but if it is, I'm gonna go. And that's it. No arguments." Harry picked up his bag and strode out, followed after a few seconds by the other two. /What the hell? Do they know something I don't? I think I'll follow them. Our common rooms can't be that far apart, can they?/ Draco stood up, sweeping his remaining ingredients into his bag without looking. He slipped out behind them, unnoticed.  
  
It was almost too easy to follow them in the crowded halls. They never even looked back once, just strode right up to their common rooms. Draco stopped at the corneer just around from where he could see the portrait of an exceedingly large woman in a gaudy pink dress. He was stumped as to how to get the rest of his information when the portrait opened again and the 'dream team' as the Slytherins reffered to them as, slid back out. They looked around, waited till the last of the Gryffindors were ushered inside, prentending to be counting heads, then when the corridor was finally empty, Potter pulled something out from his robe pockets. At first Draco couldn't quite place what it was, put as Potter let it unfold, Draco sucked in his breath. It was an invisibility cloak. He had seen his father use one, once before. He took a moment to wonder how the hell Potter had gotten one, before realizing that if they put it on, his evil little sub-plot was screwed. He scowled, then tried to remember the incatation for the Invisible Aura Tracking charm that he had read about in one of his father's books. It had said it was a sure way to track someone, when preformed correctly. It would cause the aura around whomever the incanter wished to glow a bright, visible-to-the-caster-only, yellow.   
  
He watched as the three disappeared, except for the backs of their feet, which told Draco that they were still there. Which was good, because you had to be looking at the person for the spell to work. His wracked mind finally found the words he was looking for, and he set about deciding which set of feet to use. The ones on the right were girls shoes, so he knew that one had to be the mudblood. The ones on the left were standard black boys shoes, the kind that most wore around during the school day, and the ones in the middle were scruffy white tennis shoes. He logically assumed that the Weasel would be in the middle, being the tallest, and pointed his wand towards the left. Very quietly, so they wouldn't hear, Draco began the incantation. "Aurorous Amarillos Opticus Yos."   
  
A brilliant flash of yellowish-orange light shot out of his wand and swirled down the hallway. Draco watched as it swept into all the little corners before setting after Potter. They had begun walking, but obviously noticed that their feet were showing, so they stopped to fix it. Just as his last way to see them disappeared, the light his. Potter apparently stumbled, because Draco heard a muffled thumping, then one of the black shoes came into view again. He heard Hermione whisper to him, asking if he was allright. He frowned, thinking his spell had gone bust, when he saw a faint glow. It was roughly in the shape of a person, bracing themselves against a wall. It began to glow bighter, and spread out further. Then is suddenly flashed so bright that Draco flinched. He just had time to hope it wouldn't stay like this, when it went away. He jerked his head back towards where Potter was and was a little surprised that he could still see Potters outline perfectly.   
  
He checked to see if the glow was reflected on the walls, floors, pictures, everywhere before coming out from his spot around the corner. The dream team moved on after waiting just a few seconds for Harry to stand back up. Draco watched as he shook himself, then nodded that he was allright. As he followed them, Draco noticed how pretty the light actually was, not, of course, that you could have ever gotten him to admit this to anyone. It was bright, almost blinding yellow at the inside, right around Potter's body. As it moved out, the color deepened into orange, then reddish orange on the furthest edge. It was pulsing with energy, and little shots of each color veined through out the other parts. It reminded him of a picture he once saw, where the artist had poured small amounts of paints onto a canvas, then used a stick to swirl them together, but not enough to actually mix them.   
  
The edges of the aura wer constantly moving, bursting out, then receding, then moving out all over again. He continued to stare at it until his eyes hurt, then tore himself away from it to see where they were. Judging by the wall hangings, and what he could see out the windows, they were in the third floor corridor. He realized that they were heading right towards the part of the castle that had been forbidden to them in his first year. He also realized that he himself was in plain view and mentally kicked himself for overlooking such an important thing. "Visionus Obscurus." He muttered, pointing his wand at himself. That would make him invisible to the full-on gaze on the human eye, but animals, and looking out of the corner of one's eye would he still be visible. He also cast shadows, but that was all he could do with out going back to his dorms and getting his new present from his mother. It was a ring that made the wearer invisible completely, just like an invisibility cloak, but it was pretty bad news. See, when you wore it, you were visible to all sorts of dark creatures that live just outside of our dimension. An invisibility cloak was much better, but was also much more expensive. At least he assumed it was, because he didn't know where his mother had gotten it. He had seen the envelope that it had come in, delivered by a large eagle owl, not unlike his own. It simply said 'Narcissa' on the front, with a short note that said 'Here it is. -G.'. He had asked, naturally, but she pursed her lips and pretended that she hadn't heard him at all.  
  
Draco shut the book on his lap and stood up. He could dwell on this later. There were more important issues at hand. The first being the angry vamire he would have in about five hours unless he figured out real quick all about this slayer, where she was, and how he could get her back.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
So how did you all like the first chapter? I know that I've got so many stories out there that aren't finished, but I promise that this one will be. Is that enough incentive to review? I hope so. Or how about this. Each of you will get your names listed in the next chapter, and a cookie! (::). See? They're chocolate chip! REVIEW!!! (just follow the arrow!)  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	2. Still No Good Titles Springing To Mind

Okay, first off, I forgot to say where I got the idea for the ring. It's from the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings books, by J.R.R. Tolkein. I decided to use it because that was all I could think of at the time and Gollum is really cool. Anywho, Buffy and Harry Potter related materials are not mine, however much I wish they were. Anything that has not been in the Buffy series, or the Harry Potter books, then it probably came out of my warped mind. And as for those cookies I promised you, well, they fell into a conveniently located plot hole. It's over there = () . Sorry about your luck. You can dive in after them, if you'de like, but I wouldn't recommend it. Goodness knows what dangers may be lurking in there. And the words written like this* are meant to be in italics.   
So, now that that's done, I'd like you all to vote on shippings. I have decided that there will be a little romance in here, but besides Spike/Buffy, I don't know what to put. The following are your choices. Please vote in your review. Please? (0)_(0)   
  
For straight pairings  
A) Harry/Hermione  
B) Harry/Ginny  
C) Ron/Hermione  
D) Draco/Hermione  
E) Draco/Ginny  
F) Harry/Cho  
G) Ron/Lavender  
H) Seamus/Ginny  
  
OR for slashy pairs  
A) Harry/Draco  
B) Harry/Ron  
C) Draco/Ron  
D) Seamus/Ron  
E) Draco/Seamus  
F) Harry/Seamus  
G) Hermione/Ginny  
H) Hermione/Lavender  
  
Please indicate whether your letter goes with set one, or set two, and remember that there can be more than one ship, but one person cannot be chosen twice, because then I'd get confused and screw it all up. =  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Still No Good Titles Springing To Mind.  
  
  
  
Draco pulled out his green notebook, which he had used to record all the information he had found. Apparently, William the Bloody was now going by 'Spike' and Spike had been captured by some crazy military group about two years ago that called themselves 'The Initiative'. Draco had been referring to them as Bloody-Stupid-Ponces-Who-Decided-To-Take-It-Upon-Themselves-To-Make-My-Job-Amazingly-More-Difficult. You see, there was hardly any available information that gave more than just vauge references to this chip thing that they had put into Spike's brain. Just researching that* had taken nearly two hours. The only book that he found really good information on it was in the Watchers' Diary of Rupert Giles. Of course, he also found almost everything of any use in that book, the only problem was that he'd had to go all the way back* to Sunnydale to get it. Not that it was very difficult. Apparating across the ocean took a lot out of a person. Especially if they'd just gotten their Apparation Liscence a month ago.  
  
No, getting the book was the easy part. Decifering it was somewhat more difficult. There was all sorts of fascinating information, and if he'd been Hermione, he would've been orgasming at just the mere sight of it. But thank ye Gods he wasn't, and that made his job slightly* easier. All he had to do was skim pages until he came to a word that jumped up and screamed 'RELEVANT'. Then he'd copy down that part. He re-read his notes now, to cement them into his brain. Spike, now practically helpless, meaning that he couldn't feed himself, went to the current Slayer, Elizabeth Anne Summers, for help. Surprisingly, she agreed, even though he'd been trying to kill her and all her friends for several years now.  
  
Over time, they became forced friends, and then it got very confusing for Draco. Suddenly, some girl named Dawn started being mentioned frequently, though there was no information on her background. Until much later, when it was revealed that she wasn't really a person, but a compacted person-shaped ball of energy. That made perfect sense to Draco* and he moved on to where the bloodthirsty-rendered-impotent Spike fell in love with Buffy, the Slayer. She scorned him to no end, yet trusted him with the life of her sister, whom she believed to be real. There was an evil-hell-goddess who wanted the energy that made up this Dawn girl, and Buffy didn't want her to have it. Neither did anyone but the hell goddess and her minions, apparently, because many people went through severe tourture so as this hell goddess, Glory, wouldn't find out that the energy ball was now Dawn. Spike having the worst. If he wasn't already dead, he wouldn't have lived through it. Almost died again, as it was. And another of Buffy's close friends, a witch named Tara, got her hand crushed in full view of public, but couldn't even cry out. Draco wondered if this Glory had ever met his father.  
  
During the big fight for Dawn's life, after Glory found out who she really was, Spike had rushed in to save the day, but had gotten thrown off a tower. Dawn was ready to kill herself to stop Glory, but Buffy threw herself* off of this same tower instead. Spike blamed himself because he couldn't get to Dawn before the ritual was started, and the love of his unlife had to die. She was buried a week later, next to her mother. There, the book cut off. Draco noticed the small, almost invisible tear stains that marked the last few pages, the ones written after her death. Draco sighed deeply. He wished he could use his notebook for reference when talking to 'Spike' later on. And he still had to figure out how to get her back like he promised. He considered just leaving Spike high and dry after the War was over, but, even though he was a mean, nasty, detestable ass, and he knew it, he had a very stict moral code that made him keep his promises. At this moment, he was cursing it with great creativity, and a wide range of topics.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
He hoped that this 'Draco Malfoy', at least that's what Spike thought he said his name was, wasn't trying to pull a fast one on him. He hoped for the boy's sake, mostly. Because what Spike would do to him if he didn't hold his end of the bargain wouldn't even compare to the headache that Spike would get afterwards. He settled in his chair, hoping to get a little rest before he went to meet the boy. There were still five hours and he hadn't ate or slept in maybe two days. He had no idea when he promised Buffy that he would look after Dawn, that teenage girls could be so busy and tiring* at the same time. He was suddenly glad that he could never become a father. Then he was overcome with remorse. Then he kicked himself, drained his bag of blood, and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~corny dream fade-out~~  
  
A man was running as fast as he could along a dark, damp corridor. It was cold. And the man was wearing thin robes. It was hot out side, and he was sweating as well. The things* behind him could smell the sweat. They were coming closer. And closer. They had him now, their white, scaly hands grabbing him all over and holding him down. He could hear them breathing now, a dry, rattling sound. Another thing was coming now. It was telling the other things to step back. It spoke with a human tounge. But it felt* wrong. It felt evil*. It lowered it's hood and it wasn't real. It was wrong*. Like a cartoon. And it laughed, and the man began to cry. Then it stopped and it was no longer there. None of the things were there. The man stood, confused. He went back outside and he saw the Others. The Others were good. They were nice. Best of all, they were on his side. The Others were mostly human. Wizards and Witches and one Vampire. The man looked around. He was lost. The Others were no longer there. He was in a forest and there was a spider. It grew, until it was much bigger than him. It tried to bite him, and he ran. He ran until he was back. Then Draco turned to him and told him to get up. And he did. Draco smiled, then laughed like the wrong* thing that was in the corridor. Then he fell, and Draco told him he had to get up because it was time to go. And he did. And he went.  
  
~~corny dream fade-in~~  
  
Spike sat up. Then he got up. And he began to go. Then he stopped and looked around. He was confused. The boy from the bar wasn't there. And neither was he in a castle. He was in his crypt. And he was afraid. He hadn't been afraid like this in years and he didn't like it. His gaze fell upon the empty bag of blood lying near his chair. He gave it a dirty look. "Bad Blood." He said, and went about getting ready to go meet the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, it's short, but doesn't it just fit* to end this chapter there? Okay, you gotta vote. You have to. Please? (0)_(0)  
  
  
See the top if you can't remember what you're voting for, because that's too much to write all over again.  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/(Author's Note-I wrote this chappie nearly a month ago, right after the first one, and I swear that I up-loaded it, but apparently not. Since I didn't up-load and thought I did, I'v almost got the third chapter ready. This weekend, I'd say, you can look for it! Sorry for my stupidity!!!= ) 


	3. For lack of better title--explaining thi...

Okay, It's been a REALLY long time since I updated this story, and I'm sorry if you had read it before and were waiting, but I was so wrapped up in my other stories that this one just got kind of shunted aside. Until, of course, I opened my closet to get out the characters for The Prophesey and saw that I had another Draco lurking around in back.I thought to myself 'Wait a minute, I finished 'Dumbledore's Bad Idea', and this Draco is for 'The Prophesey', so...where...Oh. 'Twisting Time' is still un-finished!!!' I know, I know. Most of you are out there thinking 'She thought all of that in one sentence? No way. Not her.' But it's true! I...Me...the people inside my head...actually strung all those words together at once. Odd, isn't it. But alas! I did remember my Buffy/Harry Potter cross over, and I decided that the next chapter was due!!! So I drug out all of my characters for this story, and so far all I've written about is Spike and Draco, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Ginny, and Lavender all all getting quite restless. So I promised them A part in this chapter. At this point something strange occurred to me. At the beginning of chapter two, I asked you all to vote on what pairings you'd like to see, then I listed all the pairings I was willing to write, which I think that was all that were even possible with the characters that I plan to write. Oh, look. Now I'm babbling. Anyways, I couldn't quite remember what anyone had to say about it, so I went to check my reviews again. And the funny part is...Noone reviewed chapter 2!! So I went to see if maybe it was all fucked up, because that has happened to me before. Then I realized that I had no chapter 2. Then I got terribly confused, because I knew that I had written it, then I realized that I had never up-loaded it! Silly me. So I did, and I put a note at the bottom saying how stupid I was, and then I told everyone but Draco and Spike that I couldn't write about them yet, because I am missing some information. Then they got mad. So I told them that I would write a very small part at the end, and they were a bit happier. Except that I had to promise them that the next chapter would be all about them. SO I'm in a bit of a fix. I can't write the next chapter unless at least *one* person tells me what they would like to see. So please do. Right, then. Wow, this has been a very long Author's Note, hasn't it. Sorry. On with the Show (this is it!) !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Spike stalked into the old building silently. There was noone in the first rooms he came to, so he moved towards the back of the building. Slipping along a hallway, he saw light coming from one of the doorways. It was a yellow-ish flickering light, and he made his way towards it. He saw the fire first, before he saw the boy from before. The fire was dancing, literally, along a section of floor. The boy was watching it, what looked like a magic wand trained on it.   
  
Wherever the magic-fire touched the hardwood floor, it left a line of glittering gold. Spike watched for a few minutes, trying to figure out what the boy was doing, and wether or not he was still going to go talk to this boy. As he looked at the golden lines, images of Buffy sprang to mind. Buffy on the stairs, the night before Glory, inviting him inside. Buffy a few years ago when Willow messed up that spell and made them be in love. Buffy kicking Angelus' ass when he wanted to raise the Judge. Buffy thanking him for not telling Glory about the Nibblet, even after he was tourtured. She kissed him that night, just once, as a thanks. It was the memory of that light kiss that drove Spike into the room with the boy.  
  
The boy looked up as he entered, and said "Nox." Spike was cornfloozed (confused), but right after, the magic-fire went out, leaving the glittering trails. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show. Thought perhaps my little charm on the address was too much for you."  
  
"So that really did happen then, eh? Nice. Now what's this bloody 'deal' and how the sodding *hell* can I get Buffy back?"  
  
"Like I said before. You help us, we help you." Spike started to protest, but Draco held up a hand to indicate that he was going on. "My name is Draco Malfoy and I am one of the Order of the Pheonix. That dosen't mean anything to you, I know, but let me explain. I am a wizard. Not a wiccan, like your Willow and Tara, but a real-life wand-waving, broomstick-flying Wizard. I can see in your eyes that you think I'm full of it, but just trust me, okay? I can prove it. Tell me how."  
  
Spike stared at him for a bit, then decided 'What the hell.' "All right, then. Conjure me up a bottle of Jack." He felt very self-satisfied in that because he didn't think the boy could do it.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said "Accio Jack Daniels!" as he held his wand in front of him. He waited for a few minutes, as the vampire rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Just then, Draco heard the familiar whistling sound. He turned to face the windows just as the bottle came hurtling through, breaking the glass. Spike spun around to see Draco catching the bottle. "Believe me?"  
  
"Yeah, all right. I'll go with this wizard bit. What do I have to do to get Buffy."  
  
Draco handed him the bottle. "Right, then. Nearly eighteen years ago, there was a wizard named Tom Riddle. He was horribly evil, and he wanted power. He got himself some followers, and took on a new name. Lord Voldemort. Don't go saying that, okay? Because most witches and wizards don't say it, in fear. Only a small group of us have enough faith that we can fight him. That small group is the Order of the Pheonix. More on them later. Anyways, Voldemort went around killing people with a curse, called Avada Kedavra. He killed half-wizards, because he thought that they were...*dirty*, unworthy of the magic that they had. And he tourtured muggles just for fun." At Spikes cornfloozed look, he added "Muggles are non-magical people, like you, for instance. And he didn't just kill at random. He choose people that were getting in his way, and such. There was this family, the Potters. There were the parents, James and Lily, and their one-year-old son, Harry. Voldemort went after them, and did the killing curse on the parents. Then he turned his wand onto baby Harry. But something went wrong. The curse sort-of...backfired. It left Harry with a scar on his forhead, and took away all of Voldemort's powers. It would've killed him, except I don't reckon he was still human enough to be killed in any normal way."  
  
"And for ten years after that, no one heard anything about him. They suspected that he was gone for good. Until Harry Potter turned eleven, and started at Hogwarts. That's the school where we all learn how to use our magic. Anyway, Harry started Hogwarts, and then Voldemort showed up again, but only a few knew about it, because Harry defeated him again. By merely touching the body that he had taken over. The year after that, Harry had to battle not Voldemort, but Tom Riddle. A memory of Tom Riddle that had been preserved in a diary. In his third year, Voldemort was still gone, but a servant of his, named Peter Pettigrew, an old friend of James Potter, tried to kill Harry. He escaped, and he, along with a few others, captured him. He escaped by turning into a rat, and he was able to track down his master. During our, Harry's and mine, fourth year of school Voldemort, with the help of his returning servants, was able to somehow come up with a new body for himself. The entire wizarding world, with the exception of the Order, and his own servants, turned a cold shoulder. They didn't want to believe it could happen after all this time. But it did. That's where you come in. The Order would like your help. You're a ruthless fighter, you can heal quickly when woulded, and, best of all, he can't use the killing curse on you because you're already dead. And if we win, we will help you in getting Buffy back."  
  
By now, they were both sitting on the floor, next to the gold lines. Draco guestured to them. "This is the symbol of the Order, and that one over there is the Dark Mark, the symbol for the Death Eaters. They are Voldemorts supporters."  
  
Spike had to stand to be able to see them clearly. The further one was a skull with an open mouth. A snake was coming out of the mouth, going behind it, then coming round the other side. He thought it would make a good tattoo. The other one was a bird, wings outstretched, with a tail made of what looked like fire. It's head was turned, and you could see that it's beak was very long and sharp. It looked a bit like a shirt that the Nibblet had.  
  
He looked back at the boy, and then pulled his cigarettes out of his duster pocket. Lighting one, he said "I'll do it." Draco smiled.  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
Six wizards and witches sat around a large round table, looking at a seventh and an eighth chair, which were both empty.The witch with the long brown hair reached into a bag next to her seat and pulled out a book, entitled 'Horribly Difficult Advanced Spells For Those Who Want To Show Off'. The tall boy with red hair on her left looked at it, rolled his eyes, and turned to the black haired boy in glasses on *his* left. He was rolling his wand back and for the between his hands while listening to an article being read by a girl with long flaming red hair. A girl with short blonde hair was doodling a picture of a dragon on a stray piece of parchment as a boy with sandy brown hair drew a leprechaun on a different corner. It was all very much to oquiet, when , with a small *pop* an old man with long white hair and a long white beard suddenly appeared behing on of the empty chairs, which were between the red haired girl and the blonde haired girl. He looked around at all of them, and didn't seem to notice that they had all nearly jumped out of their seats in fright when he popped in. He smiled. "Good. Now we may begin."  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
  
  
How did you think that went? Okay, I got some reviews on pairings (woo-hoo) but they kind of go against each other. The same two guys are in each review, but there are only girls in one, which isn't a bad thing, but I can't have the same two guys do everything, now can I? No ways! That's not fair to everyone else. So here's the thing. If you are reading this right now, and you haven't reviewed chapter two, go back and do that instead of reviewing this chapter. The list of possible pairings is at the top. If no one else answers, then I guess you'll all just have to suffer with whatever I feel like writing next. ; Anyways, Thanks to all who've reviewed so far:  
  
Kitana-Yeah, that's what the Order is. He'll go back to that memory again and again, each one revealing a bit more...well, I think so anyways. Not quite sure yet. Yeah, she did say it rather clearly, but that meeting had nothing to do with Draco's research, so I just let it slide. I'll tell you what it was though. The council had to figure out what to do now. When Buffy died the first time, Kendra was called, then she died, so it was Faith. Well, Buffy died again, but I honestly don't think another slayer was called then. There is to be a slayer after a slayer, and the only current, non-dead slayer is Faith, who is still alive, but in a coma. The council was having a meeting to decide what to do about the current slayer-less world. (I you all out there watch Buffy, you'll know what I'm rambling on about!)  
  
Neth-Good. Thanks for voting!  
  
Knightsky-thanks a bunch! And thanks for voting!  
  
JP-thanks!  
  
Blondy bear-Darn straight! (::) Tell Tommy I said Hi! (not really...; )  
  
Bethann-I was rather intruiged as well. It's amazing what the free-floating mind can come up with, no? 


	4. In which there is a list of books and, o...

Hey! It's me again, and I'd like to take this time and space to say that I *still* don't own Harry Potter, ar Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. I asked very nicely if I could have them, but J.K. and Joss both said no. How Rude.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$%^&*((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The brown haired girl reading the book on advanced spells was the first to speak. "Honestly, must you really just jump right in like that? It scares the living *daylights* out of me every time."  
  
"So sorry, Miss Granger, but it has happened. Mr. Malfoy has succedded in his mission to find recruits."  
  
"Er, sorry, but...recruits?" Said the black haired boy, who had just returned from a mission of his own, and was thereby out of the loop.  
  
"Finally!" Exclaimed the red haired girl. "How many did he get?"  
  
"He did get the super girl, right?" The blonde girl asked  
  
"I want to know about the vampire!" The brown haired boy yelled, dropping his scetch of the lepruchaun.  
  
Proffessor Dumbledore smiled. He liked to see such excitement amung his fellow Order members, even if they weren't even graduated yet. "All right. Miss Weasley, he only got one. Miss Brown, no, sorry. Mr. Finnegan, you're in luck. The vampire we spoke of last week was the one that agreed to come. Mr. Potter, last week, three days after you left, to be exact, we went Mr. Malfoy off to get recruits to help in our hopefully final battle. Since you have returned, I trust that you have gathered the maps?"  
  
"Yes sir. I got one of the town outside the caste walls, one of the forests north it and off to the west, one of the mountins to it's east, and I was able to sneak in-that's what kept me. I couldn't get back out.-and, using my invisibility cloak, get three maps of inside it's walls. But there is one thing. It has walls and staircases like our staircases here. They like to change about, and, unfortunatly, they usually don't change back properly, so I'm afraid the two maps from inside the castle itself will be of much use." Harry accentuated this speech by producing seven rolls of parchment, each tied with a different color ribbon. He handed them around the table, and each person grabbed one, and un-rolled it. Being that Herry had already seen them all, he didn't grab one, therefore there was one left on the table.  
  
Hermione, having grabbed one with an orange ribbon, looked lost in though. "Harry." She began, still working something out in her mind. " You said you had a map of the east,west and north, the village, and three inside. That makes six, and there's seven rolls here. What's the last one?"  
  
Harry grinned."I stumbled across the library or the study, or somewhat on my way out. On the desk, there was a huge pile of books, most opened, or had chapters marked. As I was looking at them, I heard someone coming, so I stepped off to the corner, under my cloak. It was Voldemort himself. First, I was worried about my scar, but since fourth year, when our wands refused to work on each other, and we were linked, it hasn't hurt like it used to. Anyway, I realized that they were his books, and that I was actually standing in *his* study! I couldn't get out, so I crept as close as I dared and listened as he talked his way through the chapters. Then, when I was beginning to think that I'd never make it out of there, he was summoned by Wormtail. He said his 'guests' were arriving, and they both left. So before I did too, I made a list of the books he had been reading, along with what pages he had marked. It's the one with the black ribbon." Harry waved his hand vaugly at the one that was conviniently left on the table.   
  
Dumbledore put down his purple-ribboned map of the east mountains, and picked it up. In Harry's messy scrawl, he read:  
  
Really Cunning Plans: An Overview by Salazar Slytherin (pages 42-53)  
  
Evil Dark Wizards and the Bad Stuff They Did by R.N.R. (Chapters 3, 7, 9, 12, and 28)  
  
Evil Overlords Handbook (in it's original German, so I can't tell where he was in the book)  
  
The Handbook for Evil Overlords: Translated into English from German (Just about the whole thing is highlighted with red sparks and blue sparks. They obviously mean something.)  
  
Blood Taboo:Several Really Old Blood Spells That Your Enemies Have Probably Forgotten Existed Anyway by M. Nedels (Chapters 1-8, 12, 17, and 22)  
  
Ancient Myths of Today That Used To Be True by anonymous (Pages 175-258)  
  
Monsters: An Investigator's Guide To Magical Beings by John Michael Greer (Parts on Ghosts, Mermaids, Dragons, Spirits, and Demons. Also highlights in Part 3)  
  
Really Disgusting Spells to Use on Your Worst Enemies by Lolita Insedoot (Several really nasty ones are highlighted. Along with all of Chapter 6)  
  
(?)Powers of Persuasion (?) (This one is hidden inside the hollowed out center of a book called 'The Inner-Workings of the Mind of a Transfigurative Diviner who Hasn't Predicted Anything Ever' I think it's a self-help book, but it has a some sort of charm on it so all the words are blurry. But Voldemort was just reading out of it, so he must have been the one to set the charm.)  
  
When he reached the bottom, Dumbledore looked at Harry. Then the others looked at Harry. Then Harry tried to look at Harry, but just succedded in staring at his lap and exploring every shade of red that it was possible to turn. Finally, when they all thought that there were no more possible shades, Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, it was very foolish to get locked in a room with Voldemort, with only your cloak and wand and no way out. But you did a marvellous job." He reached in his robe pockets. Everyone held their breath. "Lemon drop?"  
  
Everyone began breathing again.  
  
&@#*%&$%%^#%^#&(~#@  
  
  
"So...you want me to jump into that fire and say Order Headquarters? Nothing doing, mate. I'm all for mindless violence, and killing the big bad, and all, but I'm a vampire. I will catch on fire. And I'm not doing it willingly."  
  
Draco sighed and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Unconciously, he was baring his neck to one of the scourges of Europe. Spike stared, in somewhat of a state of dis-belief. This boy tells him this whole story about how wizards are real, and he proved it, and then about an evil tosser with a grudge, and he accepted that, but stepping into a fire was just too much. Draco opened his eyes. "Okay, I'll go first. But you have to give me your word that you'll follow."  
  
"Allright, if you don't catch on fire, I'll jump in."   
  
"Good. Here's what you have to do. You have to throw in the floo powder, step in, and say 'Order Headquarters'. You have to say it loud and clear, or else it'll get buggered up. Than, as soon as you're through, you have to jump off to the left. Do that immediately, or else you'll be hacked into an easily solved puzzle of about five pieces...well, you being a vampire and all, into a never solved puzzle of about ten zillion specs of dust. Then, drop to the floor, or you'll be hit with a stunner curse so powerful it'll take Dumbledore himself to wake you up...and even then, you'd never fully regain motor functions." Draco smiled at the thought of this happening to someone, and Spike decided that this boy wasn't so bad. He didn't react in the bar when he'd bared his fangs, and he got the big happy at the thought of someone getting hurt. Spike readily accepted the yellow leather pouch that held the sparkling...what ever it was. Flow Powder, or something or other like that.  
  
Draco tossed in a handful or the powder, jumped in, and yelled "Order Headquarters!" In a swirling blur of yellowand orange and red sparks, he was gone. Spike stared for a moment, then tossed his own handful.  
  
"Order Headquarters!" With a dizzying woosh, Spike felt himself being swirled and turned around in the flames. It didn't hurt, like he'd expected, and he could faintly see rooms, like he was actually looking out of peoples fireplaces. He couldn't tell if he was really seeing this, as he was moving so damned fast.  
  
Then, all at once, it stopped. Spike was so off balance that he stumbled. With his vampire sense, he felt the blades rushing at him. Only with enhanced reflexes, was he able to jump out of the way of the forgotten traps. He flung himself off to his left, landing in a rolling position. Luckily, he had remembered the second trap, and stayed down until the gridwork of electric blue beams passed over. Going into a crouching position, he saw the boy in the doorway, waiting for him. Draco had one arm across his body so that he could see the elbow of his robes. Spike could see that there was something wrong with it, and he could smell burnt, charred expensive fabric. It was funny, really, that he had learned to tell expensive fabrics from cheaper ones.   
  
Shaking his head at his lack of a social life, he followed the boy down a series of tunnels and hallways that looked so much alike that he lost his way, until they reached a set of thick wooden doors. Wordlessly, he pulled his 'magic wand' out of his pocket and stuck it into the keyhole. There was a flash of white light, and the door swung open, outward. Once inside, they stared at the stone wall in front of them. Draco leaned towards a certain crack in the stone and whispered "Milky Way." The crack then opened wider, and wider, until it was large enough for both of then to pass through comfortably. They went down a set of stone stairs, with Draco speaking only once. "Watch out for this step. It's a trap." When they reached the bottom, there was a large portrait of a very regal looking bird, sitting on a gold and silver perch. It was red, and it's tail looked like it was made out of fire. Draco rapped on the right side three times, and three little sections swun out of the bottom. Spike thought that he was going to grab one of them, but instead Draco grabbed the top and shoved the whole thing over backwards. On the way down, Spike saw the bird take flight, and litterally jump out of the painting.   
  
"Hullo, Fawkes. It's just past burning day, isn't it?" Draco asked politley. At this, the bird, Fawkes, apparently, shook it's tail feathers at them. Draco grabbed on, and nodded for Spike to follow suit. As soon as they did, Spike got this feeling of being incredibly light, and then Fawkes took to flight, soaring across a huge chasm that was oddly enough, located inside the house...or wherever they were. Fawkes landed on what resembled a helicopter pad, and took off, presumably back to it's protrait.  
  
Draco re-arranged his clothes, and walked over to a regular old white door, like the ones in regular houses. Spike expected some other sort of magic, but Draco simply turned the knob and it swung open, revealing a brightly lit, cream-colored room. Inside it was one large round table with eight chairs. Sitting in the chairs were six teenagers, three boys and three girls, and one old man. The eighth chair was soon occupied by a suddenly exhausted Draco, leaving Spike to stand just inside the now shut door.  
  
The old man looked at him and said "Ahhh, just in time." He then picked up his wand, muttered something unintelligible, andlet go of it. It hovered for a moment, then shot itself at Spike's heart.  
  
  
^&$%^@%$!@*)^#*(@^$&*%!^_(#*($^@*&%#^&!$@!%^  
  
  
Okay, all. I was going for a cliffie here. Did it work? This weeks mindless question.  
  
Did D.S.L.'s cliffie create suspense?  
  
A) Yes  
B) No  
C) What's a 'cliffie'?  
D) I don't care.  
E) Die!!!!!!!!!  
F) Both B&D  
G) Both A&E  
H) Both C&D  
I) None of the above.  
  
  
Read? Review!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	5. Look! This title is a lot shorter than t...

Woo-Hoo!! Ff.net is still down, but I can't stop writing! Yay me! Anyways, Since ff.net is still down...well, at least it was while I was writing this, I can't wait for the poll results to come back...so, the mindless question from that chapter will also apply to this one. Unless you answered it...in that case the mindless question is this: Do you actually take these questions?  
  
A) Yes  
B) No  
C) What questions?  
D) I wanna go home!!!  
  
  
Moving on...Here's the next chapter!!!  
  
  
%$$#@#%$#^&%&*%(&)^)^&*(^&%$(@%$!@#$  
  
  
Spike went into battle mode immediately, and used his forearm to bat the wand away. Snarling, he vamped out and began cursing all present. The old man just smiled mysteriously and said "He'll do wonderfully."  
  
"What the sodding hell is this?"  
  
"This is our Headquarters and that was your test. Congrats. You're in." said a cute red headed girl. She seemed a bit snobbish, however, because after she said that, she turned away, reading some thing on some scroll. She was absentmindedly toying with a bright blue ribbon.  
  
"Yes, as Miss Weasley so eloquently put it, that was your test, and you're in. We are the members of The Order of The Pheonix, dedicating our lives to stopping the forces of evil. Well, stopping the forces of Death Eaters, to be more accurate." The old man smiled as he spoke.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. I couldn't tell you about that part, we're not allowed to know about the final test until it happens. It's different for all of us." Draco said, now looking at another one of the scrolls, this one with a green ribbon.  
  
"Here, why don't I get you a chair." Said a girl with long brown hair. She smiled at him, and proceeded to use her own magic wand to literally draw him a chair. It hovered for a moment, then set itself softly on the ground to her right. She nodded her head towards it, silently telling him that it was all right. Spike figured that as long as he was here, he might as well sit. He dropped into his chair, as his vampiric features melted away.  
  
As the last girl, the one with short blonde hair, explained something or other about maps to Draco, Spike studied the faces of each member, as they studied their scrolls. The red head girl was the cutest, with her hazel eyes. She had the blue ribbon still, and Spike reasoned that, since everyone had a ribbon of a different color, they must tie the scrolls shut. The boy on her left had black, messy hair and green eyes. He also had black rimmed glassed. He was the only one not holding his own scroll. He was pointing at things on the scroll held by the boy on his left. He had the same hair color as the red headed girl, and he had many more freckles. He had brown eyes, though, and was shredding the edge of a red ribbon.  
  
To *his* left, was the brown haired girl. She was rather plain, with brown eyes and frizzy hair. She wasn't anywhere near what you would call ugly, though. She wasn't wearing the obvious makeup that the other girls were either. She was currently tying the orange ribbon around the ends of a few locks of hair, and she read her map. She was next to Spike, obviously, and on his other side was a boy with short, sandy-brown hair. He had a purple ribbon lying on front of him, forgotten, as he held the map very close to his face, trying to decipher something. The blonde girl had abandoned her scroll and it's yellow ribbon in favor of flirting very obviously with Draco. She was the kind of girl that Spike would see at the Bronze, hanging off of a different guy every week. She had silly purple eye shadow, which reminded Spike heavily of the air-headed Harmony.  
  
Draco was very put-off by this, and he kept shooting glances toward the red head whom Spike suspected that he fancied, as it was fairly blatantly obvious. He was still trying to read the scroll with the green ribbon. He had the ribbon wrapped tightly around his hand, seemingly as a stress reliever. Spike silently agreed with him. Harmony's type were bloody irritating. He only put up with her as a way to piss off Buffy.  
  
The old man had the last one, some sort of list, from what Spike could see htrough the back. It had a black ribbon. Idly, he wondered if it was some sort of way to tell each one from the other, when they were rolled up. He supposed that would only be logical, it's what he would have done. He had nothing left to wonder about now. Spike drummed his fingers. He was very bored.  
  
After a few seconds, the sandy-haired boy looked up, obviously very agitated. "D'you Really have to do that?" He asked, in an Irish accent.   
  
Spike looked thoughtful for a moment before turning fully towards the boy and saying "Yes." He then drummed his fingers with renewed vigor. The boy ground his teeth together, and stared at his map again, obviously no longer reading it. Spike smiled to himself. This was going to be as fun as the Scooby meeting used to be. This boy reminded him of the whelp. Thinking of the Scoobies brought back too many dark memories. Sinking into the abyss of remeberence, Spike stopped drumming his fingers. If any one cared to notice, half the table let out a sigh of happiness.  
  
  
  
@#$%$#^)_**_()^&*(^%$#@#!@#%$^%$^&())&*_^*#^$  
  
  
That's all for now. I know, I know. A really short one, but I'm not sure where to take this next and it's 2:03 a.m. already. Goodnight, Buenos Noches, Adeui, Farewell, and everything else like that. 


	6. In which Spike wishes he didn't ask and ...

Okay, ff.net is back up today, but it told me not-so-politly by jamming up my whole compe so that I needed to re-start it that the log in would be un-availible for another two days... so that would make me right when I said b4 that this site would be down until about Monday...I think I said that in the last chapter..or maybe that was in another one of my stories...it doesn't matter. I was still right. GO ME!!!!  
  
In my nice spiffy free time that I had in place of reading other peoples stories, I have decided the Ships for this story...some of you will like them, some hate them, others will be completely impartial. Whatever. I will introduce them, throughout this chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
$!@#^%$^&*()_(()*^&%$@#!@#!@  
  
  
  
They finally got done studying the maps, passing tham all around, turning to the black haired one to get parts straight, and then finally turning to Spike, as though he was an afterthought. The old man spoke first. "Mr. Bloody..."   
  
"Actually, I've been going by 'Spike' for the last hundred years." Spike said, rudely.  
  
It didn't phase the old man. "Spike, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Head of The Order of The Pheonix. These are the other Head members of the Order. Please, all of you, intruoduce yourselves."  
  
The first to stand was the brown haired girl. "I'm Hermione Granger, Intelligence."  
  
Harry Potter. I do the map work." The black haired boy stood, as the brown haired girl sat.  
  
Next up was the red haired boy, and Spike got the feeling that these three were inseperable. "Ron Weasley. Strategy." He said proudly.  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley, and I'm in charge of security. You'll have to see me later, to be outfitted."  
  
The last two stood at the same time, and with a glare at the other, the girl spoke first. "I'm Lavender Brown, and I'm the head of Enemy Surveillence. I can find out anything, about anyone." She smiled at him, and winked, whick he found slightly disgusting. The girl had to be about 17 to his 100. Of course, Buffy was with the poof and she was only 15 to his...never mind.  
  
"I'm Seamus Finnigan, and I do weaponry. You'll mostly be working with me, as you're probably more used to muggle weapons than magical. Since our enemies are the opposite, we try to play their weaknesses. Oh, hey! With your strength, I got this thing that I want you to try...none of us can hold it steady enough to be accurate, but maybe *you*..." Seamus was interrupted.  
  
"But you won't spend all your time with them, rest assured." Draco stayed sitting, but everyone turned their attention to him anyway. Now Spike was sure that he liked the boy. "I'm in charge of Recruiting and Basic Training. I also have a bit of Financial Backing." The way he said it assured them all the he had a *bit* more than a bit of the backing. "You'll be with me as well, helping train the recruits. Not that there's very amny of them." He frowned deeply. This was obviously a point of worry for him...possibly because he was in charge of recruiting.  
  
"Before we show you the grounds, do you have any questions?" It was the old man again. This was all a bit overwhelming still, and Spike said the first logical thing that came into his mind...well, somewhat logical.  
  
"What's with all the doors and traps getting in here? It took us nearly ten minutes just to get in. What if there was an emergency?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "That was all mine. The first was the blades and stunners...I had to do that one so the name could be easy enough to remember. All sorts of baddies came through one time, and I installed those so we wouldn't have to chase them through the maze. The second is the maze, and the walls change. Only one led by a specially charmed necklace can get through it. Next comes the magic keyhole. It looks normal enough, but it uses a simple muggle bar code reader. It reads this tiny band that's around the middle of the wand. It's charmed to bland with the wand's color, so that you'd never see it unless you knew it was there. Fourth is the secret password...Milky Way, this week...and you've got to say it to a certain crack, or else you'll open a door right into our prison cell in the basement. Next is the trick step, though I'll admit I didn't so that one on purpose. Then comes Fawkes. She's my favorite. You have to rap three times on the right side of her painting, then three handles slide out of the bottom. You'd think that you have to grab a certain handle, but really you push on the top. Fawkes will then fly out, and if you say the right password, she'll fly you over the bottomless pit. Wrong password, and she'll drop you into it. This week's is 'Hallo, Fawkes. It's just past burning day, isn't it?' Than, it's just the regular door. The funny thing is, if you knock on it, it'll suck you through." Through this, the girl waved her hands to animate what she was saying, and she went through a range of emotions, from disgust at the blades, wonder at Fawkes, and pure joy at her creation.  
  
Spike was sorry he asked. "Right, then. Maybe the scoobies should get you to baddie-proof the Magic Box." He glanced to the side, where he could see most of the other Pheonix heads. Harry was staring at her all googly-eyed, Ron and Hermione with pride, Seamus with bored disinterest, as though he'd heard it all before, and Dumbledore with a look Spike couldn't place right off. He knew it well, but didn't know from where.  
  
Dumbledore said "Perhaps we should save any lengthy questions until later, after the tour." He smiled. "Mister Malfoy? If you would be so kind..." He waved his hand in the direction of a pile of old boots in the corner. Spike raised an eyebrow. What the hell were those for?   
  
$^^%&@ ten minutes later(**%$^  
  
The group slammed to a halt in front of a metal staircase. The walls all around were white, and the stairs were grey. At the top, Spike could see a small landing, and a pair of swinging double doors. The group traipsed up, Draco in the lead, still holding his boot. At the top, he tossed it into a small, hole, that looked like a laundry shoot. Spike paused "Where did that go?"  
  
The group shrugged, and looke to Dumbledore. He got a pondering look on his face, before answering. "You know...I really don't know." He nodded, than strode briskly through the doors. They all followed.  
  
As for the scene before him, Spike could only think of one word. Initiative.  
  
!@#@#^%^&*%()^&*&*_()^&*#^*%@$%  
  
That's it! I quit! Not really...just...No more writing until ff.net is all the way back up, so that I can hear what you want to hear. I have decided upon the ships, so I don't need anymore on that...I know I said I was going to introduce them, but I only managed to find a place for the fact that Harry likes Ginny. That, and I have (finally) noticed that Dumbledore, Ginny, and Spike are horribly out-of-character...well, not so much Ginny, except for the fact that she actually *has* a character...and she's not still falling all over Harry...Spiek is all wrong...and Dumbledore...he's just so...well, *Dumbledore* that I can't seem to write him well...ever. That said, please try to ignore it unless you have helpful suggestions. LOL... This chappie's useless poll:  
  
Which do you like better?  
A) Bottled Water  
B) Sewage  
C) Pickle Juice  
  
  
  
Read? Review!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	7. In which Spike gets the grand tour, Seam...

Yay! An update!!! Okay, I promise I will have the ships starting in this chapter, and you may not like them. There WILL BE SLASH. That means BOY ON BOY RELATIONSHIPS. If this disgusts you, or is against your beliefs, or you are incredibly immature, TURN BACK NOW! That said, on with the show! (This is it!)  
  
  
@!#%^!$@%^!$#^$@#^&%@#%^^&$%^$%#$@##$%$^&&*^%$#@@%^^&&*(&()*)*&^%$#@  
  
  
  
"This first part is mosly used for studies. I train a few of the recruits here, the ones that will be running the tests later on, and the others are only shown this room twice. Once in the initial tour, and then once again when they have to take the tests. The tests themselves range from human reaction to new healing spells, endurance, and IQ. If there is something that we need to know, one of these rooms has a test for it." Draco recited, as if he had done this many times before.  
  
He walked down a flight of metal steps, and the group followed. He stopped right in the middle of a circle of computers, and such, all facing the inside. There were seven people there, each working two machines. The looked up when the group entered, but got right back to work. "This is the nerve center of the scientific part of out little operation. Since the Ministry finally admitted to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, we have a lot more funding than we did, and the Order, though still quite secret and exclusive, has combined forces with them. Basically, they give us all the money and man-power, and we run the show. The best part is, no one outside of the heads of the departments knows who the other centric members are. Therefore, it can't be traced back. The tracer would just end up going in circles. Lavender has seen to that." The girl in question smiled widely, and raised her eyebrows at him, flirtatiously. Spike averted his attention back to Draco, who was now walking on.  
  
He walked into a small room, and once everyone was inside, he pulled the door shut. As soon as it was latched, Spike felt the floor lurch, then it felt as if everything was moving by very quickly. When it lurched to a stop, Draco swung the door open. Spike didn't know what he expected to see, but Army-style barracks was not one of them. The room was grey, with a grey floor and ceiling as well as the walls. The metal bunk were black, with olive green bedclothes. In between each bunk, there were two tall wooden cabinets. Underneath each bunk, there were two footlockers. That was the only thing in the room that stood out. Each foot locker was a variety of colors. Most were Red, Blue, and Yellow, but there were also Purple, Green, Orange, and one or two Pink ones. Spike had to ask about that.  
  
"The trunks are used to divide the new recruits into groups. We want them all to get used to working with people they don't know, but have to trust, so we made sure that we split up the Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Beuxbatons, the few Durmstrang, Mount Queso, and the West Arithmanaden. Each different group has a different color. And besides that, most new recruits use their own school trunks, as well, it really doesn't matter." Spike nodded, still feeling lost. All he wanted to do was get in there, kill some old sot, and get his Buffy back. His simple plan was getting very, very, complicated.  
  
"Now, you won't be in here with the others, so you don't really need a tour of this area. Out that a way is the locker rooms, and the pool room. This door here is to the mess hall, and that one over there is out to the grounds. I don't suppose you'll use that one much, will you. Now, we'll go to your quarters. Then, since it's on the way to our mess hall, well hit the stockrooms, and armaments." He turned, and went back into the funny little moving room. This time it didn't seem to take as long, and there was a much gentler stop. The door opened to show a long hallway, with brown carpet, paneled walls, and several heavy, dark, mahogany doors.  
  
Draco walked to one, and simply turned the knob. It swung open easily, and he stepped in. Spike followed, but the others stayed in the hall. The inside was the perfect room. It appealed to all of Spike's senses. It was dark, and dank, without the mustiness of a crypt. It even smelled of vanilla, Buffy's signature scent. But the biggest plus were the thick, heavy, black drapes over the windows. The windows themselves were very tall, and wide, and Spike reckoned that he would have one hell of a view, come nightfall.  
  
"Once you're outfitted with all the Order gear, all you'll have to do is turn the knob to get in. Anyone without the requisite gear will be burned very badly." Spike saw Draco smirk at the mental imagery this brought around. Once Spike had looked around for a few minutes, Draco led him back out. He said "This is my room, and next to it is Ron. On the other side of it, the Great Harry Potter. Across the hall from there, Granger, then Ginny Weasel. Lavender, Seamus, then Professor Dumbledore." The last door on this side is the go-levator. You just get in, shut the door, and say where you want to go. Last door on the other side is, well, just don't go in there. Not a very nice place." Draco's eyes darted to said door, and Spike could sense the tension level rise. As for the others, they had gone varying degrees of pale, and some were shifting rather uncomfortably.  
  
"What is it, then. Go on."  
  
Ginny spoke up, when everyone else busied themselves, and Draaco stared pointedly at her. "It's kind of a security system. I suppose you wouldn't think so, but I find it rather brutal, myself. I had to, though, or else I wouldn't have put it here." She didn't seem to want to say it. "Okay, say someone had actually found there way up here. A dark wizard, or something of the like. Some one need simply to open that door, then get the bloody hell out of there, and the problem would be solved."  
  
"So...what *is* in there?"  
  
"Oh, umm...there are a few hippogriffs, a small, but impressive acromantula, a mountain troll, two Fyarl demons, a mess of Cornish pixies, and um...fourrabidvampires."  
  
"Four what?"  
  
"Rabidvampires." Ginny said in a small voice. But Spike heard it. And honestly didn't care.  
  
"Right then. You said something about food." He looked back to Draco.   
  
"Oh, yes. Right after the stockrooms and armaments." Those were pretty self explanatory, though Seamus did have a bit of fun explaining to Spike all about the bazooka. He recognized it as the weapon Buffy blew up Dru's Judge with, way back when. Of course, none of them knew that he was there to see it. He was supposed to have been at home, in his wheelchair. After that, he saw the stockrooms, then finally, the nicer mess hall for them. It resembled the old high school's library. It had shelves of books all along one wall, and there were only four tables. You actually got the food from a line at the left of the door. If he remembered correctly, that was pretty much the basic layou of the library. Another plus, there were no windows at all.  
  
As they all ate, Spike mostly listened to the other conversation. At first it was just chatter about when they first came here, and other bits like that, but soon enough they broke into little sections. Spike noted that the Weasley girl was always with Seamus, and Hermione was always with both Ron and Harry, but always stood closer to Harry. Draco, on the other hand, ostracized himself from most everyone but the Weasley boy. At the moment, those two were at the far end of the table, sitting next to each other, talking in low tones. Spike listened to a bit, but cut himself off as the talk turned dirtier. He liked them both all right, even if Ron reminded him of the whelp, and didn't really want to hear this. Hermione was talking to Harry, but it was more lightly flirtatious than openly dirty. Ginny and Seamus kept touching each other's arm or leg, and holding hands under the table. He knew that, because he was sitting next to Seamus. Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, on Spike's other side. Lavender was all the way on the other side of Ginny, and Spike liked it just fine that way. After that, he devoted himself to his chicken wings and blood, cow's, and tried not to vamp out as the first blood he'd had in several days passed his lips.  
  
  
!@#$#^&^*%$^&*%^&*%$!$@  
  
There ya go! Shipps! I don't think I introduced them particularly well, and I don't really like the idea of Harry/Hermione, but hey! It worked. Flame if you must, but just remember...Umm...yeah. I forgot what I was going to have you remember, so just forget about it. Here's your useless poll.  
  
Which one of the following quotes do you like better?  
  
A) There's always a light at the end of the tunnel. Of course, it's usually an oncoming train that's going to squash you flat.  
B) You can get more with a kind word and a two-by-four, than with just a kind word.  
C) If life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Then throw it in the face of the person who gave you the lemons until they give you the oranges you originally asked for.  
D) Give, and you might receive. Take, and be sure of receiving.  
  
  
  
So...Yeah..........Read? Review!  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


	8. UmmSpike finds out there's a castle and ...

It's been terribly long, and I'm sorry. I have been suffering from the most extreme case of writers' block ever to be soon on the face of Planet Queso, which is where I live.   
  
Anyways…Well, yeah. I'd like to thank everyone who is here reading this now, everyone who has already read this, and everyone who will read this. And my new pair of socks. They're pink. Actually, they're not new, but they were my mom's until she spilled bleach on one of them and then she didn't want them anymore so I got them, since I don't wear matching socks anyways. That's boring. Currently, I'm wearing an orange sock with pink and yellow flowers and a panda bear face on my right foot, and a gray sock with big silver and white stars and little periwinkle blue stars on my left foot.   
  
Now….(None of the following originally belonged to me except for the little rabid plot bunny, which I killed since bunnies are evil.)  
  
Overture, Curtain, Lights,  
  
This is it, the night of Nights!  
  
And oh what sights we'll see,  
  
On with the show, this is it!  
  
(Sorry, you all, but I have that stuck in my head…)  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione went off in search of 'reference books'. Spike recalled a certain time when the two witches went off in search of a book on that day that the Whelp called some song-and-dance demon to Sunnyhell. They never actually had a book. Lavender tried to join him at his table, but thankfully Dumbledore called her away to do something. That left Seamus, Ginny, Ron, and Draco. Spike felt a bit out of place, and slightly third wheel-ish until Seamus and Ron went off to play a game of 'Wizards' Chess'. Spike wondered momentarily if this was the same kind of chess that he knew, and then decided he really didn't care. He was there only to get his Buffy back. Ginny came over to him. "How about us three go and get you outfitted now?"  
  
"Right then. Where to?" Spike answered. Draco and Ginny began walking towards the go-levator, and Spike followed.  
  
"Back to the go-levator, first, and the to 'Security Headquarters'. From there, I have three branches. Outfitting, which is where we're headed, Set-up, and Maintenance, Set-up is basically where we decided where we need more security, and what kind of security we need there. Maintenance is for the up-keep of stuff that's already in place. Like changing the passwords, and taking care of the things behind The Door." Spike knew that 'The Door' had to be the one at the end of the hall that their quarters' were in.  
  
This time, the go-levator ride seemed even smoother than before. Spike reckoned he was getting used to it. The security headquarters opened into a rather small room that reminded Spike of the Watchers' house. It had tan walls and an uncomfortable looking couch. There was a desk with a phone and an appointment and schedule book on top. There were also three doors. They were labeled with the three departments that Ginny had outlined for him before. Ginny led them straight to Outfitting, where Spike found himself in a room lined with shelves. Each shelf was full of boxes. In the very center of the room was a stool, on which Ginny directed Spike to stand. He did, even though he had no clue why. He had assumed that the three of them would begin pulling things out of boxes until they found what would fit him, or that one of the others would wave their wands about and what he would need would fly to him. Standing on a stool in the center of the room was definitely not what he had expected.  
  
Spike was trying to see the contents of a few of the lower-shelved boxes when he felt something run up the outside of his left leg. Jumping back quickly, he looked down to see a long yellow tape measure floating around the stool, looking very much like a dog sniffing for a bone. (A/N- Yes, I realize the stupidity of that simile, but it was the only one that I could think of.)   
  
"It's just measuring you for your Outfitt. It only takes a minute. I probably should have explained it to you before…Sorry."  
  
Draco took over Ginny's explanation. "It's charmed to take all the correct measurements, and then it will pull the correct Outfitt out of the boxes. You'll get a set of robes, a wand band, a book that re writes itself with the new passwords everyday, and the charm necklace that'll get you through the maze. All of these things are specially chosen for you by whatever magics are on that tape measure. "  
  
Ginny took back over. "Dumbledore gave it to me to use on the day he named me Head of Security. He gave me that job because I did a wonderful job protecting my stuff from six older brothers, so a few dark wiards and generally evil things shouldn't present much problem. That's what he said, anyways."  
  
"It's done." said Draco shortly. Spike wondered if he was always like this, or if he was just hacked off about something. He rather hoped the boy was always like this. He was. Spike hopped down and reached for some sort of clothing that the girl was handing him. It turned out to be some sort of robe in a thick cotton-like but not quite like cotton fabric. It had long, large sleeves, a short row of buttone up the front, and a large silver clasp in the shape of the bird Draco had shown him earlier, a pheonix. There were also two large pockets on the front, and one on the inside. He looked from the robe, back to the redhead.   
  
'You expect me to wear this thing, or what?"  
  
"Only on special occasions. Like the battle. That'll be fought in total wizard wear. Regular muggle clothes aren't equiped to hold all the charms and spells that wizard robes do. The buttons are for when we battle, so you can close your whole self off, and the clasp if for every time that you wear it. It'll help other pheonix members recognize you. The pheonix on this clasp looks very similar to the one on last years fall line of Calvin Klein Wizardwear Outerwear, so unless you knew exactly the difference you were looking for, you wouldn't notice the difference. The pockets are charmed so that nothing will fall out, and the inside one is made so that only the person who put something in there will be able to get it back out." Ginny stopped for a minute to reach down and retreive the rest of the items in Spike's Outfitt. The first one of these that she held out to him was the book. "It's charmed so that only Order members can read it properly. If anyone else picked it up and looked at it, all they would see was a very boring book. Your's is called 'An In-Depth History of the Vital Role in the History of Evolution and the Food Chain of the Flobberworm', but they all have different titles. All very boring so that no one would pick them up. Mine's called 'The Revolution of Lip Reddening Charms and it's Impact on Today's Society'."  
  
Spike took the thick, dark brown leather bound book from her. Upon skimming through it, he noticed that the first pages had all the passwords that he had been told earlier. The rest of the book apparently contained a brief history of what the Order is and why it came about. The next think he was handed was the charmed necklace. It was a long, thick chain of silver, with a charm dangling from it. "The necklaces are different too, specially selected by your measurments. Mine's a crayon. What's your's?"  
  
"A key." Spike almost smiled when he saw the flash of light from the charm. It didn't seem to be coming from a reflection of the lights, but rather from within the key itself. It really did remind him of Dawn, which he thought was rather fitting, as he wouldn't be in this situation right now if she wasn't the key. Not that it was her fault; he would never blame the girl for any of this, even though he knew she blamed herself.  
  
He saw Draco nod slightly upon hearing what his charm was. "Mine's a snake, wonder of wonders. Ron has a chess piece, Granger's got a quill, Potter has a lightning bolt, Finnegan has a shamrock, and Brown's got a crystal ball. She beleives in all that Divination crap that Trewlawney forced down our throats the last few years. She says she knows it's true, how else do you think she's so good at leading anyone trying to track the Order down in circles? I think it's just listening to her try to use logic that does it. Dumbledore has some kind of muggle candy on his charm."  
  
"This last thing goes around a wand, so I guess we'll have to get you a stick or something made to look like a wand. I'll get one from Fred and George; I'll tell them I want to slip it to Draco so he won't be able to do any magic and hopefully he'll be sent off to live as a squib." She smirked at Draco, who stuck his nose in the air and looked at something else like he hadn't heard her. "That's your whole Outfitt then, so unless there's anything you'd like to see again, we'll go back to our rooms."   
  
"Right, then. Let's go." The three left the office and Spike glanced at the open appointment book. There was a new entry writing itself in purple ink. So far it said: Saturday, July 14, 2001, ten twenty eight p.m., three persons enter the last door and do something in there that was rather quiet so I couldn't hear through the door. One of them is new here, and he is VERY hott. I'd love to--  
  
The golevator trip was quick and Spike was glad. Even though he supposed he was used to it, he didn't like it much at all. They were let off in the ornate hallway where all of the rooms were, and Ginny stepped off hurrudly. "See you guys tomorrow." She ran into her room and shut the door quickly. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"You got all the gear now, so you'll be able to get your own door." Spike did, and they both went in. "You can do whatever you want until three-thirty tomorrow afternoon. Then we meet back in the Head Room. The go-levator will let you off at the top of the steps, right where you would come out of the maze at the same spot as if you were coming through the floo network. You'll have to consult your book for the passwords, and remember, don't knock on the door, or else you'll be sucked through it and be turned into a pile of goo. Well, you'd probably just be dust after that, but a living person would be goo. Very hard to clean up. Did you notice the big brownish kinda stain right inside the door? That's been a mess, let me tell you. Four house elves were gone before they finally wised up. We also lost an owl that got trapped down here some way or another and landed on the handle and knocked with it's beak. Anyways, watch out for all the traps."  
  
Spike nodded and and threw all his stuff onto the couch. He liked the couch; he liked all the firniture actually. Most of it was uphostered in black leather, and the tables and things like that were all painted black with silver trim. Those were the predominant colors, with spattering of green thown in here and there. "So then mate, is this all mine to do what I like with?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. The house elves will come in everyday, sometime when you're not here to clean up. They'll do that and light a fire at night, though I guess you wouldn't really want that done, eh? They'll also send down something to eat whenever you'd like, or if you really feel the need, you can take the go-levator to Dumbledore's office up in the castle. Then you can make your way to the kitchens, but I'd advise you not to wondering about up there by yourself until either you get to know your way around, or we get you a pretty damn good cover story. It's hell trying to keep a secret in this place, let me tell you."  
  
"Castle? Where the bleeding hell are we?"  
  
Draco sighed, and began trying to explain to the vampire where they were, and all about how they came to be there.  
  
*********************  
  
Well? How was it? I know that it's been a long time from here in both of the different storylines. Buffy's plotline has gone three years past here, and the SERIES FINALE has happened too, and the Harry Potter series has had yet another miraculous installment.   
  
On a rather unrelated note, Star Wars and Lord of the Rings have both been updated too.  
  
Originally, (as Amy knows from my telling her that I was working on a convo with Draco and Spike last night) I had that end conversation partially done. However, I got a block halfway through it, and SINCE I DON'T HAVE AMY'S NUMBER AND SHE DID NOT CALL ME AFTER SCHOOL TODAY LIKE SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO I didn't have anyone to talk it through with, so I just omitted it all from this chapter, and decided that next chapter will have that convo to start with, and then become a miraculously large flash back to where we find out the rest of how Draco came to be involved with the Order in the first place.   
  
So, fear not, loyal readers (okay, I have stretched the definition of loyal to cover people who are reading this out of sheer boredom, and have just found it for the first time, as well as people who have sorta followed it) there will be more!!! 


	9. what the ending WOULD have been

Having received no reviews on my new chapter after it's been posted for ... Oh, hell, I dunno, but it was longer than a week... I've decided to just sum up where I was gonna go with this story, just so that I can call it finished an you all get to find out what my ending would have been. Provided that you're reading this at all, of course. I realize that most of you abhor my ships, and honestly I can't say that I care even a little bit, so if that's why you're no longer reading this, then fine. I don't care. You lot just imagine your own ending and pretend mine didn't exist. Whatever. Anyways, here's what WOULD have happened.  
  
*****  
  
After training with the wizard ranks, and teaching some of them how to use muggle weaponry, the Order of the Phoenix attacked Voldemort and the dark armies. The battle was most likely rather intense, resulting in the deaths of several non-key characters, and perhaps one or two of the maybe-sorta-key characters, but none of the leaders of the Order. Of course the good guys won, so Hermione taught Spike how to use a time turner. After doing this, and outfitting him with a really great big sword, she gave him one that was enchanted for a single use, meaning that if he screwed this chance up, he won't get another.  
  
Anyways, he went to the place where the brain-sucked peeps built the big wonking tower and climbed to the top. When he got up there, his weight was enough to topple the darned thing (cause it never fell down before) and in mid-air, he flipped the turner. If you're like me and you remember random little details, you'll remember that in The Gift, when the killer-portal-thing opens, a big flying dragon-demon-thing came out. Spike just so happened to land on that things back, and it didn't like it at all. He had to fight it, and he used the really great big sword to kill it, and a few other choice thingies that came out of the killer-portal-thing. In the end, he was able to run up there and be there right after Doc threw him off the tower (Hmm...strange, but it makes perfect sense to me, so it stays.) and knock him out with the flat of his sword. He then threw Doc off the tower, and sliced through the roped binding Dawn. Unfortunately, the portal was still open, since her blood was flowing (Doc managed to cut her a few times anyways) and Buffy threw herself off the tower anyways. Thus, the events of season 6 and 7 still happen exactly the way they really did, not creating an alternate universe from my manipulation of characters and places I did not create.  
  
Also, there was a lot of stuff in there about ships, and here the ending ships are. Harry/Ginny Ron/Draco Seamus/Lavender and Hermione/No one, just because I seem to have run out of main characters and there's no way in HELL I'd put her with Spike, cause it's SPIKE/BUFFY ALL THE WAY! (Even though she's dead right now...)  
  
The End.  
  
Any Questions? Review, and if there actually are any questions, I'll post a Q & A chapter, okay? 


End file.
